College Life
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: Mello and Matt didn't know that in living in the dorms, they would have to have roommates. But maybe there's a silver lining.


A/N: This was a request from a Mistalovalova, who didn't sign in. So if you're reading this, here's your college smut.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its characters.

* * *

"I have to have a _what?"_

The question was asked simultaneously in two side by side rooms by a redhead and a blonde. The two counselors looked up seriously and repeated:

"A roommate. If you're going to live in the dorms, you have to have a roommate. Your roommate has already been assigned for you."

They were each handed a slip of paper with a name and room number on them and both left the room at the same time. As they did, Matt ran head on into Mello. Both stumbled backwards and Mello looked up to curse and shout at whoever had run into him, but he was met by a stunning pair of green eyes framed by copper lashes. Upon further inspection, said boy was taller than Mello by an inch and had deep auburn hair that matched the smattering of freckles across his nose.

"I'm Matt," the redhead said in a low voice that dripped seduction. Mello cursed the blood rising to his cheeks and straightened.

"I'm Mello. And you need to watch where you're going, dumbass!" Matt chuckled, eyes never leaving the blonde and he stepped a bit closer.

"Come now, don't scowl like that," he cooed, raising a hand to stroke Mello's cheek. "You're far too beautiful for that. Why don't you smile? I bed it'd look amazing. We can even start over." He stepped back and wiped his face of the obvious lust there and smiled softly, extending his hand. "Hi, I'm Matt."

Mello blinked repeatedly at the bold actions and felt attraction stirring in his veins. He couldn't deny that Matt was hot and the way he held such confidence and emotion in his eyes was captivating, as was his voice. So Mello tilted his head to the side and played along, sticking his hand out.

"Hi. I'm Mello. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mello," Matt purred happily, rolling the name around in his head. "You're really cute; maybe you'd like to have coffee with me tomorrow at that little café down the street?" Mello rolled his eyes.

"You're asking me for coffee? Do you know how cliché that is?" Matt quirked a smile and nodded.

"Yes, but it's an innocent atmosphere that I can get to know you in. And I'll buy."

"Alright, I'm sold. How about tomorrow, two maybe?" Matt nodded and scribbled his number down on a piece of paper.

"Text me or something."

…

Mello sat on his bed, staring at the piece of paper in his hands. He thought about texting the sexy, smooth redhead, but wanted to remain aloof. He didn't turn into a stuttering schoolgirl when he was around a sexy guy, and Matt wasn't different damn it.

The door creaked open and Mello closed his eyes, bracing himself to meet the inevitably stupid roommate he'd have to deal with now. Then he heard a familiar, sexy chuckle.

"Luck is on my side today, isn't it?" Matt drawled as Mello opened his eyes and looked up. Matt stood there with a bag slung over his shoulder, smirking. He bumped the door shut with his hip and dropped the bag in the corner before sauntering over to Mello's bed to stand between his legs.

"Hi," Mello breathed after a silence. He was helpless to do more than stare up at Matt, whose lips were curved into a sexy smile.

"Hi," Matt replied, leaning down and brushing his lips against Mello's. Then he pulled away and draped his arms around Mello's neck. "Is this okay?" Mello nodded wordlessly and threw his arms around Matt's chest, pulling them both backwards onto the bed with a crash. Their lips were smashed together and Mello parted his lips, eagerly accepting Matt's tongue and twirling his own with it. Matt broke the embrace and pushed up onto his hands and knees, wrapping an arm around Mello and pulling him up towards the pillows.

"So, uh… I guess you're my roommate?" Mello panted as his legs were pulled away and pushed onto the bed. Matt pulled back and looked down incredulously.

"Yes. And now you're my uke. Why are you talking?" Matt replied before crushing his lips to Mello's again before the blonde could answer. He hastily pushed Mello's knees up to his chest before working his pants down around his hips so that his pale rear was exposed. As he opened his own pants he sucked on his fingers and when they were wet, he brought them down in hopes of preparing the blonde. Mello slapped his hand away though and gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Y-You sure?" Matt panted, sliding his knees a little closer and pushing his erect cock closer to Mello's entrance. Mello nodded hastily and bit his bruised lip, muffling a scream when Matt pushed in dry.

The pleasure was overwhelming and the stinging, tearing pain added to the heat and chills and every other sensation. Mello wasn't used to be handled like he could take it instead of like a sculpture of glass that could break. He pushed his hips up and bit into Matt's shoulder, breathing through his nose while Matt gripped the mattress. Then Mello's arms wound around the panting redhead and he pulled him down flush to his folded up body, squealing against the flesh of his neck as a powerful orgasm overtook him. Matt grunted and went limp, trembling spastically as he released as well.

As the high began to fade, Mello combed his fingers through Matt's hair and sighed happily.

"I thought having a roommate was going to suck," he murmured, chuckling. Matt nodded.

"Yeah, so did I. But I think I'm going to like having you as a roommate." Mello began to squirm and Matt got up, sighing and looking down at the blonde. "What are you doing?" he asked almost irritably, having enjoyed the feeling of lying against his roommate.

"Well, either you're going to take me for that coffee, or we're going to break in the other bed. Your choice." Matt's lips curled into a predatory grin.

"You're an awesome roommate."


End file.
